Lisa the Vampire
by Rat3000
Summary: lisa is a nobody and something happened and now she is the vampire.


**HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK AND I WAS AT WATCHING AN ANIME CALLED MURDER PRINCESS WHEN I GOT THIS CRAZY IDEA TO WRITE ABOUT A GIRL EDWARD AND HERE IT IS SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**ENJOY**

**Lisa the Vampire**

Hi, my name is Lisa and I am a no body. Well always has been but know I am somebody, well somebody HOT and Sexy, oh Yeah.

Last time I check I was everyday Jane Doe, however now I am a freaking' vampire. I mean how cool is that?

It all happened one day I was out in the wood of Fork Washington communication with nature. Hey not like those weird guys who run naked as stuff. No not like that.

Just chilling and enjoy mother nature and shit so when I look up there was this bright light from the sky and I woke up in a room with CD shelf and a couch and the freak part is I am a boy and that's not the awesome part I can freaking hear people's thought.

Like I said "OH, YEAH" I am in heaven and Jesus Walks with me.

So I follow the voices and found myself at the resting area and they were these people sitting all couple like. The chick with black hair said 'hey, Edward is something wrong?' Alice that's her name then I can hear the guy sitting next to her thinking about how he would like to take upstairs and fuck her to death again.

I might tell them the truth, and get over with it. I cleared my throat and looked at them.

"Hello my name is Lisa and I think I am in the body of you friend here." I announced

There was a five minute dramatic pause. I wait for them to swallow the info and see how it goes.

"So you're a girl in our brother's body?" asked a big guy Emmett the other are calling him.

"yes, and to answer your curiosity it's so freaking cool to be a guy and I know were vampire, okay you are vamps but so am I".

They all looked at one another and looked back at me. I smirked at them I hope it was sexy as this body. I thought of going upstairs and looked for a mirror and get naked and examined this body properly.

My face was kind of weird since everyone started to back up away from me.

"What? I was just thinking?" I said innocently and I pull up a face that convinced them that I was innocent.

"Anyway we have to find my body and if your bro is with it." I told them with my business like voice. Man do I love this body.

They agreed and asked where was the last place I was before this happened? And I told them in the woods up the mountain. (I don't know the area in the movie very well just think that place were Jake, bitch Bella and Eddy-boy in eclipse)

So were run up there and were found my camp but not my body. Great just great I thought.

We started to truck down my body and we found it out in the mellow place with flower and shit. Damn what a girl this guy is. I will be caught dead in a place like this.

But that's not the main issue I was corned by a vamp named DICK I mean what was he thinking to have that stupid name.

"Hey you Dick or whatever gets away from my chick or I'm going to kick your vamp ass." I called out to the vamp my body and the vamp turned and looked at me I winked at my body and I could hear her thought. I know he is confused and freaking out as well.

Well any normal guy wills, I moved as fast as a speeding built damn I feel like superman I never thought that I could experience something like this. I wrap an arm around my body and speed back to the others.

Damn I was warm and I never noticed but I think that vamps don't have temperature like humans. I could hear his thought and he thought I was cold to the touch.

"Now listen up princess, stay here and you won't get hurt you know how weak this body is." I whispered to his ear. And kiss his cheek.

And speed up to the others and join the fight the vamp was putting up quit a fight. However in the end we killed him and disposed of the body and we walked to my body and the others were worried about their brother.

"Edward are you alright?" the mother asked Esme. I believe that is her name. She hugged Edward and looked her over for any wounds or bite marks.

"I am okay, he didn't bite me or anything however, he was going to thank to you guys." Replied Edward and looked up at me and I smirked at him.

"Who are you?" he asked finally.

"Hey, sweet chicks, I'm Lisa and you are riding my body I don't know what happened exactly but I'm not giving you your body back." I informed him.

He stared at me and everyone else and there was a moment of silence and I laughed out loud and told him that I was joking and we will find a way to return to our original bodies.

I speed up to him and wrap my arms around his waist and kissed him softly on his mouth. Eddy places his hand on my chest as to push me and since I was stronger than him now it didn't do any good.

I pull back and looked at his eyes green my eyes. I smiled up at him." its okay I will protect you my sweet princess Eddy" I whispered on his ear and place a last kiss on it. I keep my hand at the lower back of his ass or should I say my ass.

I turned to look at the rest of his family and told them that we need their help to returned back to normal whatever that means.

They looked at us and the small one Alice squeal like a girl and came to us and wraps her arms around her brother and screamed "SHOPPING". I covered my ear and moved back a little. Wow that hurts how you people get use to this. I asked myself.

I recovered quickly and walked back to my body or Eddy-girl

"God Eddy-girl you're HOT and can't wait to get you alone, naked and wet. Mmmmhhh!" I started to drool all over and something caught my attention his blood or my blood.

"Damn you smell so good please let me have you." I moaned and walked slowly like the predator that I am. Emmett grabs me and stopped me from getting close to Eddy-girl. The other stood in front of me and my Eddy.

**So what do you think should I write a sequel or what please review and let me know?**

**THERE IS A FIC I WROTE IT CALLED HOSTAGE A CROSSOVER TWILIGHT WITH WWE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.**


End file.
